The present invention relates to a fluid delivery device and a method of delivering fluid. Particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to the delivery of a fluid into a pressurised fluid line, such as for use in the swimming pool industry.
Delivery of fluids into a pressurised fluid line is known. For example, in the swimming pool industry, it is known to add fluids, such as sterilising chemical solutions, into the water to maintain clean, sterilised water. In such scenarios, it is usual to add the chemical solution to a pressurised return line, which returns heated, filtered water to a pool.
Known methods of delivering fluids into a pressurised fluid line include employing an auxiliary pump to pump the fluid at pressure into the line. An example of such a system is shown in FIG. 1 and described in the specific description of the figures, hereunder. Such systems, while delivering generally adequate performance, require the addition and operation of auxiliary pumps, which represent a large expense to purchase, install and run and which are susceptible to mechanical failure.
A further known system uses a venturi unit. An example of such a system is shown in FIG. 2 and described in the specific description of the figures hereunder. Such systems do not require the use of auxiliary pumps, but do require that major modifications are made to return pipes with the addition of a plurality of auxiliary components. The installation of such systems can be labour intensive to install and occupy large amounts of space, often in areas where space is scarcely available and access is restricted.